In recent years, many of communication devices such as smartphones support tethering. The tethering is a technology for relaying communication between another communication device and a public network using short-distance communication or the like. By using a communication device that supports tethering, a user can use another communication device that does not originally have a function for communicating with a public network by connecting it to the public network.